


Rescue Scene

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [496]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BAMF Stiles, Drabble, M/M, OMC - Freeform, Werewolf Hunters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27074494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Sterekdrabbles challenge for 10/16/20: “fold, melt, victorious”
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [496]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Rescue Scene

**Author's Note:**

> Sterekdrabbles challenge for 10/16/20: “fold, melt, victorious”

“Two females still at large,” Stiles heard. “But I have the male,” the voice continued, sounding victorious.

Stiles melted out of the shadows like a cinematic special effect. The Glock he held formerly his dad’s, its muzzle now pressed against the hunter’s head.

“The next sound you make is your last,” he warned.

“I heard a shot,” Derek said as Stiles broke the mountain ash barrier, lifting Derek from the crouch he’d folded himself into.

“Guy was a chatterbox.”

“We have to find my sisters.”

“Shh,” Stiles whispered. “I know where they are. Now, you gonna kiss me or what?”


End file.
